


Our Turn

by SleepyInsomiac



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, Clay | Dream is DreamXD (Video Blogging RPF), DreamXD - Freeform, DreamXD x Georgenotfound - Freeform, Fluff, GeorgeNotFound Has Heterochromia Iridum (Video Blogging RPF), ImsadthatQuackityleftbutheyillnevermissanoppurtunityonangst, KarlandSapnapareengaged, KinokoKingdom, KinokoKingdompog, KinokoKingdomwillriseandthatsonfacts, M/M, Quackityvillainarc, Villain Alexis | Quackity, friends - Freeform, ihatefuckingtags - Freeform, imsofuckingdonewiththesetags, imtiredyes, lokeyihaveanobsessionwithkinokokingdom, nobetawedielikegeorgeinmanhunt, platonic, quackityisgoneandangstwillcomefromthat, screwtags, sprinkleofangst, thelorechangessofastthatihadnotimetoevencomprehendit, thisusedtobeelrapids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 5,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28692972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyInsomiac/pseuds/SleepyInsomiac
Summary: If you're tired and you know it clap your hands-Same name different story.The lore changes so fucking fast I swear, so now El Rapids is void Quackity is now a villain and overall I will be rewriting the chapters. If you like it the way it is I'm sorry you better take screen shots. That's it.It's not an a obsession I swear.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound, DreamXD x Georgenotfound, GeorgeNotFound & Karl Jacobs, GeorgeNotFound & Karl Jacobs & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, XDNotFound, dreamnotfound - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	1. heh-

Yeah um I might be obsessed with kinoko kingdom.

This book needed to be rewritten anyway and because of the dream smps confusing ass lore i am torn.

I want to rewrite this book into the events of kinoko kingdom, a growing country. but then i realize some people like the fact that this is from the now void el rapids. It doesn't exist anymore so i will change this to that. I am sorry to those who like the story. The chapters will be rewritten soon sorry-

Remember these are real people. The only ships I wrote were with people who are okay with it. This is fan FICTION it is not real. This was made for fun. Please do not share this with any CC’s. Do not try and force this ship on any CC’s that is just horrible. Respect boundaries. Without any further ado I hope you enjoy it. Love y'all!

Note: These will be longer chapters and they won't be too dependent on lore.


	2. Important!

This book will not focus on canonical lore and this will mainly be an au of sorts. I don’t know what to call it but for now let’s just call it “behind the scenes”. 

This au is where minecraft is real life and canonical lives exist too. Respawning is a painful process as you feel the way you died and you can feel yourself being put back together. You’re welcome~

They are not being watched. Except for DreamXD he created the world so-

This will also have other au’s in it for plot reasons. Remember not much lore just fiction. This is just what I think what would happen if it was real behind the scenes hence the au title. I think that’s it. Love you everyone take care of yourselves!


	3. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tired no.

“Are you in or out?”

“Karl.”

“Yes or No?”

“You know the answer.”

“Sorry, just needed reassurance.”

“George?”

“As much as I hate to admit it, I love you two idiots. Of course.”

That’s how it started. The start of Kinoko Kingdom. In honor of George’s dearly departed mushroom house. The three traveled somewhat far and explored. When they found the perfect flower forest they placed the first mushroom. The mushroom protected them from rain and overall made them happy.

They focused mainly on building. Maybe to get it over with, Maybe to distract them from falling into despair, who knows? They got help from Bad but they were weary due to the Egg’d effect. That’s one reason why they made their country so far because they didn’t want to make it then see it get swallowed up by some damn egg.

For some reason George just randomly got supplies and rarely got hurt. When he was hurt he was soon healed by gapples or potions. When he was somewhat down flowers would just show up in his inventory. That caused them all to be suspicious but they just brushed it off. They then made a joke about him being on “God’s favorite” which isn’t entirely not true but they didn’t need to know that.

George noticed the tension between Karl, Sapnap, and Quackity when they were near each other, it doesn’t take a genius to figure out what was going on so he kept his distance. He might have overheard information but that doesn’t matter. 

One day however they finished they finished their main building. They had many others to build but they all knew they needed a break. So they made a silent agreement to give each other time. Even though they needed someone.

During the week of separation George had time to think about the strange occurrences happening to him.

And we’re done. I wanted a good starting point for the next chapter that will mainly focus on George but it will somehow lead to Karlnapity’s relationship issues. I said what I said. I’m lowkey tired so bye. I love you all, take care and stay safe bye!


	4. The "meeting"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm just gonna not do summary's it's not my vibe.

There it was in its "glory" George's mushroom house.

"Hey Quakity what did you need?"

"Listen everyone, I need to make an announcement please don't interrupt me."

They all nodded and sat down on what used to be the entrance of the house.

"As you know L'manburgs gone and Dream, Techno, and Philza are bound to start another war. I'm asking you this though. We need to take him down with politics. You guys know that but I need to know if you are with me. You are either fully in or you can just leave."

They all turned toward each other then back to Quakity.

"Is that even a question?" George cockily said.

They smiled. They were in this together and they still had each other no matter what. Even after all the betrayals they were still there. They were going to get rid of the three most powerful people on the server. No matter the cost.

"We need a plan." Karl stated.

"Mhm. Politics is one of the only ways because in combat we are practically screwed." Sapnap admitted.

"We need a plan one that will no doubt work. If we make any mistakes they will find them regardless." Quality reminded them.

"I think if anything we need to go for Dream. Hear me out first before you start yelling though. Technoblade doesn't care about compromise if he wants to do something he is gonna do it. Philza will most likely betray us anyway but Dream. Dream is pulling the strings; it has to be something that will affect him. Everyone has a weakness, we just need to find his first."cGeorge explained.

"Youre right but what weakness does he have? He has no one and he thrives with that because-"Karl abruptly stopped.

"That's it!!" Sapnap screamed.

"He's bound to be lonely. He misses his friends. He needs someone we just need to figure out who first." Quakity figured.

"It has to be a neutral person, someone who doesn't get involved with wars that will no doubt be able to fool him." Karl said.

Not Ranboo or Fundy they just didn't care so-

"I think we have a few candidates." Subpoena said.

Hear me out. Yes I made this ten minutes after the first real chapter. I told you fast updates and I delivered. I have school in a good hour or two so bye! Have a good day/night everybody!

Word Count: 390


	5. This is my everlasting loyalty.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/RL977y-0Dyk I'm just gonna start adding links I just wished they worked though.

"Who could Dream possibly trust? He is someone who is intelligent enough to know when there's a liar and he knows he shouldn't trust anyone because he made so many enemies." Quakity explained.

"We need someone from his past. He may be heartless but he will never truly cut ties with those people. Even with that his past friends probably left him as a casualty for his hunger for power." Karl realized.

Quakity and Karl then turned to Sapnap and George. Sapnap was a little confused and then he got it.

"No one has deeper ties with Dream than us." Sapnap thought out loud.

"But he also hurt us the most." George finished.

There were a few moments of tense silence. Sapnap and George once knew a kind cocky crazy man that they called their best friend. But after betrayal and being used they left.

"When I said that I was all in I meant it. Even if it means having to face pain and hurt I promise you I will do it. This is my loyalty to you as your vice president and your friend." George said thoughtfully as he smiled.

They all looked at each other knowing there were all trustworthy. George's declaration of loyalty was heartfelt and it made them all happy. Then they realized why it took such a toll on him and Sapnap was because they gave Dream all their loyalty through thick and thin after many betrayals and sad nights they still stood by him. Dream had never promised loyalty. Even before everyone he never mentioned it even when they were together they automatically thought he felt the same but they were so very wrong. Tears started to fall from all their eyes.

"Gogy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They screamed.

They all jumped on George cuddling him like a bear.

"You are the best vice president ever." Karl praised

George softly smiled and savored his friend's hugs. This might be one of the last times he felt it since there was an unspoken agreement of him going to beat Dream. This moment would be remembered for better or worse but all they knew was that,

They could do this.

Together.

That's it! Another chapter in a day. I wanted something soft and calming before the storm because it's coming. I may be in class but that doesn't mean I didn't cry. Just think about their situation, what could happen and the overall idea then you'll understand. I have to go but I hope you know you are loved and amazing in every way. Have an amazing day everyone goodbye!

Word Count: 422


	6. His true feelings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RUxpBQcc-JM&list=RDRUxpBQcc-JM&index=1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :<

They all went home that day. Up in spirits in their country. But someone no the key part of their plan was down in the dumps. How could he not be?!?!? He would have to face somebody he saw as a friend, somebody he trusted and loved. He loved Dream he knew he did but after all of the betrayal he couldn't take it anymore and he left. That doesn't mean he ever stopped loving him though. He still thoroughly believes that the kind person he once knew is still in there. He hopes he wishes and he prays things will go back to normal but they never do. So he sat there looking at the fading sunlight ,that he would never be able to properly see, breaking. That pain when your world falls down it won't come back that pain where you can't cry so you watch your world fall apart.

He was planning. He would win this war as all others but this time there would be no peace. Breaking L'manburg apart was a great idea but they are somehow more united. They could pose a threat now seeing as all he held against them was gone. A mistake on his part. Who could help who would help?

"El Rapids." Dream muttered.

"I haven't seen them in a while and they could be useful. If they join me it's game over for lmanburg. But how to convince them. Their land." Dream thought up.

He would use the same threat he had for L'manburg. That was it. Oh how fun this would be but, his friends old friends that he had betrayed so many times and yet they stayed. He would admit he had gotten so used to them there and coming back it was like something was missing. But this would all be worth it in the end right?

Right?

I'm getting tired and this is my 4th update today. I'll probably update after school but for now I need a break. I love you guys have an amazing day!

Word Count: 339


	7. A "chat"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fA4124z9htc&list=RDRUxpBQcc-JM&index=3

Dream was making his way toward the country of El Rapids. After all he was going to convince them to become his allies one way or another. He was nearing the entrance and he paused to collect his thoughts.

Meanwhile the country was discussing plans to take the very man outside their gates down.

"George you have to promise to come back alright." Karl sadly said.

George nodded.

"Remember the plan we need to make Dream think we hate him but George you have to pretend to trust him-" Quakity was cut off by Sapnap.

"No. Even if it's pretend and the main part of the plan I will not hate George." Sapnap stated.

"Please Sapnap?" George questioned.

He looked away and sighed.

"Ok George." Sapnap answered back.

They looked out of the building to see Dream walk up towards it. They hugged each other one last time before dispersing to make sure they weren't suspicious. Dream knocked on the door and Quakity answered.

"Oh. Dream."

"Cut it out, grab everyone we need to talk."

They all came out and sat at a table. George looked happy to see Dream. Dream was secretly happy to see them but he had matters to attend to first feelings didn't matter.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Karl asked.

"You know the war that's gonna happen you guys are helping my side you don't have a choice." Dream stated.

They all feigned surprise and angriness but Sapnap calmed down first and talked in a low voice.

"We have no intention of fighting. We just want peace, we need to form an agreement. No government is fine if that's what Techno wants we just need terms so we can stop these petty wars."

"I don't think you know this but after destroying L'manburg no matter what there will be a war maybe after that we can have peace but everyone has ill intentions so that's to end this quickly your going to help us or we destroy your country too." Dream explained.

"I don't care if you destroy our country we will just keep rebuilding it." Quakity glared.

"He's right. It's not worth it to just have our country destroyed too. After everything, its all most of us have left. Getting this war over means peace sooner." George finished.

"George don't tell me your siding with him?!?!?!" Sapnap screamed.

"I'm sorry I-" George didn't get to finish.

"George this man prefers material things over lives why?!?!?!?!?" Quakity added.

"I don't know why you aren't listening to George because he's right." Dream sighed.

"Shut up! You only defend people who are with you!" Karl yelled.

"Hear me when I say this Dream we will never join you." Quakity finally said before they all left.

Tired. Yes. Notes No. Have a good day/night everyone!

Word Count: 452

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :>


	8. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little sad nah it's not I can do worse

As soon as they left the room George broke down. Tears welled up in his eyes but he never let a single drop fall. He held himself as he curled into a small ball whimpering. Dream took notice of this and rushed over. Dream let George curl up to him as he carried him to a garden. Tears started falling and his hoodie was soaking them all up. George hugged him and softly said

"I didn't mean any harm I just told them what I-I thought."

"It's okay Gogy just go to sleep okay."

But it was too late he was already sleeping. Dream smiled at the thought that he was getting one of his friends back. He needed to blow up El Rapids but this was more important. He slowly took off his hoodie and put it on the shivering George. Watching the flowers glisten in the sun was perfect but there something else was better. Dream's mind drifted off. Was this how George reacted after Dream betrayed him? How much did George actually care? After asking a few more of these questions Dream started to sob as he pulled the smaller in his arms. They sat there for hours eventually until it was dark. George was half awake when Dream got up to carry him home.(Yes, Dream is not homeless.)

"Thank you."

That was all he said before drifting back to sleep. It honestly caught him off guard but he weezed a little realizing he only woke up to do that. It was heartwarming though. When they got to Dream's house George was put in the bed while Dream spent the next hours working on more plans.

Okay this was a short and lazy chapter but that's because I wanted to fit one more in before I had to go to school. That's it I love you guys have a spectacular day/night!

Word Count: 312

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :(


	9. Notes(Yes it is a Chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notes weird name huh?

Sapnap was very upset. Seeing his best friend cry even though it was all fake. It felt like he was becoming something he hated. He was walking home with his mind in shambles when he saw a note. It was in George's handwriting he knew those nearly perfect lines from anywhere.

Dear Sapnap,

I know this will be hard for you but remember what we are fighting for.

You might think you hurt me but you really didn't those tears were

Made from anger and hurt of betrayal but most of them were fake. So

Stay happy Sapnap after we do this we can have fun again mining and fighting.

I just need you to trust me ok? I love you Sapnap (Platonically you moron)

-George

Sapnap was grinning like a madman now. He was so going to tease George for this later. He did feel as if a huge weight on his chest had been lifted. It was probably the guilt weighing him down. George sometimes knew how to be nice. Sometimes. Sapnap started a campfire as usual and sat down watching the flames intently as his mind blanked off. Before he went to bed he put out the fire and made a note to self. Remember to tease Gogy.

Karl felt bad he did the least yes but even that hurt him. He knew what he was fighting for he knew the end result. But it hurt so bad he was afraid something could have happened and that was the last thing he said to him. A note attached to his door said otherwise though.

Karl, don't be a baby, I'm alive. Do you know how soft I had to act? Bleh!

It was disgusting. I know it will be worth it though. I have to admit I do

Miss you. Already. I'll keep this short since Dream is coming back.

I love you (probably more than Sapnap-)

-George

Karl just smiled happily at the note as he walked into his house. He made some steak, ate it and then got ready for bed but before that he looked towards the sky wondering what George was doing. If he was safe. He trusted George and his mind went blank as he drifted back to sleep.

Quakity didn't need reassurance he got a call, to tell him about a change of plans. The others didn't know of it and were to be informed of it tomorrow but, deep down they all knew George couldn't keep the soft boy act forever.

After school I have writer's block. Q^Q. I will probably update tomorrow though? Maybe? Yeah that's it goodbye everyone I love you!

Word Count: 433

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	10. Schedule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a schedule thats it

Hear me out. I didn't update because I was tired. But I have an idea of a schedule. I think I'll update Monday to Friday for some reason writing fanfics in class is better than actually paying attention. I'll probably update once or twice a day just because the first two days I posted I was high on motivation now I am not. Yea that's it love you guys bye! Don't worry I'll update in a few hours.

Word Count: 80

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :0


	11. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No talking just info in a story but not-  
> I'll stop.

No dialouge I'm too tired.

The change of plans was confusing at first because they thought George could handle this. Welp. They were wrong. The plan used to be simple. George would gain Dream's trust and then work his way into convincing him to stop the war. That plan required soft boi Gogy and he didn't want that. The new plan was to still gain his trust but they realized that convincing Dream to stop the war was impossible as everyone was furious. George would be threatened by Tommy if Dream didn't give him the disks. This could go two ways. The disks could be given back and that would be good but also give something Dream would want to take and that would cause the war. The more likely option is that he refuses and George can make him feel guilty so Dream couldn't fight him. The guilt would make him weak and that way it should be easier to break him down. Or a second option was to kill George and make Dream believe he was on his last life. Tommy had agreed to do it but he wanted someone there so he was going to bring Tubbo. They were just kids and it was funny that they were going to do this main part of the plan. Tubbo was also there to make sure Tommy didn't do anything irrational but I think deep down they knew that Tubbo would let Tommy do what he wanted.

Listen I'm sorry for changing the schedule but I was tired of writing. I'm still surprised at the amount of inspiration I had and how fast it disappeared. Anyway I gotta go to school. That's probably the only update for today but I hope you enjoyed it. Have an immaculate day everybody I love you!

Word Count: 303

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :/


	12. Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tired.

Fake tears? Check. Enchanted netherite sword? Check. Tubbo? Check. Gogy and Tommy? Check. Dream. Nope.  
“Ok how are we supposed to get Dream?” Tubbo questioned.  
“Shoot. No one remembered that huh?” Sapnap replied.  
“No you bitches! George is still with him. We just have to go to the lake by nightfall.” Tommy explained.  
“Tommy doing something? Is everything okay? Are you sure you can do this?!?!” Quackity dramatically said.   
Tommy then proceeded to chase Quackity with the sword.  
With George  
George and Dream were just talking because they were now comfortable in each other's presence. Just like old times……..that was the reason he couldn’t be forgiven. He betrayed them so many times. Well might as well ask him about it while he can- oh nevermind it’s time to go.  
“Hey Dream?”  
Dream nodded in acknowledgment.  
“I’m gonna go to the lake you wanna come?”  
“Sure.”  
They were walking near it when George got pulled aside and Tommy and Tubbo held a sword to his throat. Dream took out his sword but then hesitated when he saw the two kids getting closer to slitting George’s throat.  
“Dream.” Tommy stated.  
“Tommy, Tubbo” Dream answered.  
“I think you know you know why we are here. The disks or his life.” Tubbo said.  
“He has two lives left-” Dream didn’t get to finish.  
“No he doesn’t. Remember when he got pushed off a cliff? Oh! I guess you didn’t know then. Once again the disks or his life.” Tommy cut him off.  
George’s eyes pleaded with Dream to rethink this, but his mind was already set. George could tell so he tried to talk to him before something bad happened.   
“Dream just give him the disks! Is it really worth that much!?!?” George asked.  
“Oh George. Did you really think I cared about you more than the disks?” Dream smiled.  
This surprised everyone. They thought he might've done it but at least for a better reason. Tommy and Tubbo stared at him and drew their swords back. Then they just walked away. George started to sob angrily while turning his head to look at Dream. He walked up to him and slapped him.  
“Why?!?!”  
“George-”  
“No you don’t get to talk! Why did you say that?!? Why are material things more important to you than lives! Do you know how much it hurts when you thought you could trust someone and you thought they had your back but in actuality a disk is more important!”  
“............”  
“I forgave you! Again! This is what I get. Every time I try to see the best in you it turns out horrible! You would rather have me die. Then to give Tommy his disk. I thought you wanted to rebuild our friendship. I guess I was wrong. Goodbye Dream.” George walked off.  
“It was a bluff…” Dream muttered.

That’s it finally I finished! I may or may not have postponed this chapter because I had no inspiration but I am trying to stick to my schedule. Anyway if you enjoyed vote please! Well I’m almost late for class so I will update tomorrow see you everyone I love you!  
Word Count:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :')


	13. Aftermath

"Yes I did it!" George yelled.

"I wanted my disks back but at least he seemed sad." Tommy grumbled.

"I still didn't expect him to say that it was too far." Tubbo sighed.

Everyone was looking at the three wondering what happened. They expected Tommy not to have his disks and when they were filled in on what happened they stilled.

"He said that?" Purpled piped up.

"I expected it but to think he would go this far." Quakity said.

"We actually have to come up with an agreement so this can be over with we don't need anymore wars." Sapnap complained.

Their group was relatively small at 7 people. Originally it was 6 but Purpled came out of nowhere and he had nothing to do. All they had to formulate a plan was the idea of people before an area or a building.

Ok this was one of the shorter chapters because I am losing motivation so fast. I won't be posting for a while. At least until Quackity comes up with a plan to take down Dream with politics because I am almost utterly lost. By the way when I do "Quakity" I mean it that way because it is a pet peeve of a lot of people and I am salty. That's it I love you all have a marveloys day/night goodbye!

Word Count: 220

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *^*


	14. A/N

As I stated in the last chapter I need suggestions or inspiration to get a better understanding of my plot because I somehow lost control. You don't have to suggest anything but I would appreciate it if you did. Sadly, I think this will be the only update for today as I have no idea what to write. I mean at least I stuck to the schedule-

I'll leave.

I will try and update tomorrow but today I'm just lost so I have to reread a bunch of times and try to figure out what to do next. I hope you guys understand I love you! Have a good day goodbye!

Word Count: ♥ 114 ♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^.^


	15. Thanks!

I realized I had 100 reads and I just said I wouldn't update today. Oops? Yeah I just wanted to say thanks I still don't have ideas but I am trying. Have a good day/night everyone I love you! Thanks again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> q^q


	16. A threat

Btw This is me writing in my own words what happened on Tommy's recent stream. It is sorta important to the plot but you can just watch the stream. I just needed to write and I still don't have inspiration. Hope you enjoy it! This will be boring because i'm ✨lazy✨

Tommy was on his way up from mining. He needed to prepare for war even though Quackity said they could solve this without fighting. He had gotten many diamonds nearly a stack. He was walking toward his house when he saw it. It was covered in netherrack that was on fire.

"What the hell?!??!"

Nobody was near enough to hear him but he was still going to express his displeasure. He then looked at a chest and a sign. Before he paid attention to those though he put all his valuables in a chest. You never know what could happen. He read the sign once, then twice, then another time, and another. Now Tommy was even more confused. He knew with no doubt that this was Dream but he expected a bomb. The idea was to tell him and Tubbo to meet him on Wednesday. This was gonna be a fight. He knew it but putting them at a disadvantage by making sure they were the only ones to come along was bullshit. A compass? His disks? This had to be a trap. Tommy took a moment to think about this. He had to go but.............................................................. He and Tubbo were on their last life. He needed to let Tubbo know. Screw politics that won't work! He could tell Quackity after he and Tubbo made a plan just in case he wasn't on board. First things first though, call Tubbo.

"Tubbo!"

"Yes Tommy?"

"Hurry up and come to my house!"

"But I'm watching-"

"I don't care."

"Ok! Ok! I'm on my way"

The call was then ended. Tubbo got there and it took Tommy a while to explain what was happening. The two walked to get some dirt to rebuild the house. (once again i'm tired so we are gonna speed this up.) After building the house they gathered more materials.

"Hey Tommy?"

"Yes"

"Should we bring more people? Not like where they can be seen but like they are hiding and we give a signal for help-"

"Tubbo I don't think you realized it but we both are on our last lives we can't take that risk."

"Okay but it would be more of a risk if we went alone at the mercy of Dream. Dream has the most OP weapons, Tommy just in case."

"Ok."

Neither of them felt like fighting and they were in this together so they needed to cooperate. But this raised the question who could they bring?

Too tired for notes today. Love yall bye!

Word Count: 458

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'o' You're here! Um this was cross posted on wattpad since I forgot to update I have to post all of this in one go bye!


	17. It's over

This is just an aftermath of the latest and probably one of the final streams on the smp. Watch the stream on Tubbo and Tommy's twitch I'm too lazy to watch right now. Don't worry it's not over. George was sleeping :< I'm writing this during the stream help-

They were done. They got the disks back Dream was in prison and they were both alive safe and sound. Dream wasn't coming back. Wilbur was talking to them but they still liked Ghostbur better but at least they had some type of closure. Unsettling but closure none the less. It's over. They can't believe it. They could do anything they wanted now, create countries have independence. Wilbur didn't wanna come back. He wanted Dream dead. Wilbur was free. Wilbur thought something was gonna happen Dream could escape Schlatt might come back. It's not over yet isn't it.

"I'll come for you Dream I promise."

I think this is an okay conclusion. The stream is almost over and my fanfic will probably stray fro El Raids but eh. I will make predictions and write that. I'm gonna go to Tubbo's stream and gain more info but I have an idea on how Dream can come back. I like villain arks so yup. I can't wait to see what happens but I do wanna see someone other than Phil and Technoblade help him and that is gonna be the focus on Part two of this book. That's it love ya everyone goodbye!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :')


	18. Explanation

In my Au what happened and why Dream went insane and put up no fight was because George had hurt him so bad and he was his last strand of sanity. In about a week I will post a second book called "A Traitor" I know creative. George was asleep which is not POG and I am very sad. I was opting awesomedude(Sam) would let him go because it was suspicious that he said he had to do it alone. Techno and Phil are a problem but something chaotic in me doesn't like the peace but at least it gives me time to think of a traitor ark. This book will be about people who weren't there like Purpled now that I think about it he hasn't logged on in a while but pop off i guess. Well goodbye everyone I'll see you in the next book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O_O


	19. So-

Planning on making a book two called traitor but that's postponed until i get my life together, anyways new book coming soon-

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah um sorry I don't post on ao3 much so like suggestions?


End file.
